


Found

by Lizzy_Writes



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, ASOUE
Genre: (at least that’s what I’m planning), Gen, Multichapter, Post-Series, Sunny needs help and finds Isadora but neither recognize each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Writes/pseuds/Lizzy_Writes
Summary: Several years after “The End” the Quagmires and Baudelaires are reunited in an unlikely way.Ages:Quagmires - 19Violet - 20Klaus - 18Sunny - 6Beatrice Jr. - 2





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t actually a request for once, just something I wanted to write. It was, however, inspired by a post on tumblr made by asoue-sideblog, so you should totally go check them out because they have a lot of great posts. 
> 
> The next chapter will include Violet, Klaus, and Beatrice. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Until the next fic!  
> -Lizzy-writes

Isadora sighed as she sat behind her desk, staring out the large window across the library. It was pouring rain — it had been for three days now — and it was beginning to feel like it would never stop. 

She didn’t realize how lost in thought she had been until she noticed a young girl leaning up against the outside of the window, without an umbrella or even a rain jacket. Isadora frowned in concern and gestured for the girl to come inside. She did and walked up to the older girl’s desk, water dripping from her hair and clothing, leaving a wet trail on the carpeting behind her. 

“Are you alright?” Isadora asked, and the girl nodded, though there was fear in her eyes.  
“Are you lost?” Isadora continued, “Or in trouble?”

The girl hesitated then nodded again and Isadora nodded also in acknowledgment. 

“Well you’re safe here. How about we get you warmed up? I’ve got a sweater that you can wear — it should be like a dress on you, so you can change out of those wet clothes — and we can make some hot chocolate. Does that sound alright?” 

The child reminded her of when she was younger, except even more frightened and alone — at least Isadora had always had Duncan by her side. 

The two had been sitting across from each other at Isadora’s desk for some time, the young girl having changed into the oversized sweater that the older had given her, before Isadora spoke. “...Do you have anywhere to go? Anyone you can trust that you could stay with?”

The girl took a sip from her mug of cocoa thoughtfully. “...I... don’t know where they are...” 

It was the first thing she had said and Isadora sighed in relief, thinking that she might be able to get some information from the child after all. 

“Then you can stay with my brothers and I until we find your family.”

“...Really?”

“Of course; I’m not going to leave you on your own. ...What’s your name?”

“I’m... not supposed to say.”

“Well then can you give me a made up name so that I have something to call you?”

The child thought for several long moments before speaking again. “...Charlotte,” she decided, “Call me Charlotte.”

“Alright, Charlotte,” she said, and gave the girl a small, reassuring smile.   
______________________________

Several hours later they were in front of the door to Isadora, Quigley and Duncan’s apartment. Isadora took a deep breath before putting the key in the lock and opening the door, the child close to her side and slightly behind her, as if she thought Isadora would need to protect her from what might be inside. 

The door opened into a small living room, the floor and furniture of which was completely covered in papers. Newspapers, article clippings, photos, handwritten notes, and in the middle of the mess, a boy, sitting and reading one of the numerous articles. 

Isadora sighed when she saw the scene before her and spoke softly, “Duncan...” 

“I know what you’re going to say, but Iz, I think I really found something this time. Look at this,” he held up piece of paper and turned to face her, standing up, and stopping short when he noticed the little girl clinging to his sister’s side. 

He gave her a questioning look and she shook her head slightly and look down at Charlotte as if to say, “Not here.”

“...Can we talk? Alone?” Duncan asked aloud. 

Isadora nodded and looked at the younger girl again, “Wait here, okay? You can move some of those papers off of the sofa and sit down if you want. We’ll be right back.” 

She followed her brother into the kitchen and when they were both sure they wouldn’t be overheard Duncan spoke.

“Who is that girl?”

“I don’t know. She showed up at the library, alone, soaked through from the rain.”

“Do you... know anything about her? Where she came from? Her name?”

Isadora shook her head, “She wouldn’t tell me anything. She gave me a fake name after I asked for one so I could at least call her by something, but I’m sure it’s not her real name.”

“...So you thought it would be a good idea to bring her here? To our home? A child who won’t tell you anything about herself? Did you tell her your real name, too?”

“I couldn’t just abandon her, Duncan.”

“She could be working with V.F.D.! We can’t trust her!”

“She’s a child! Just like we were. Don’t you wish someone like us had taken us in when we were terrified children?”

Duncan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I just don’t want them to find us again...” he said softly and looked at his sister with fear in his eyes. 

“I know,” she replied, pulling the boy into a tight hug, “and I’m not going to let them find us again. ...But we have to help that girl. She’s like we were, only younger, and she needs help.”

Duncan stayed quiet, allowing his sister to comfort him. It had been some time since the fear of being found by V.F.D. had been in the forefront of his mind, and he hadn’t missed it. 

The two stayed like that for a long while before they felt another pair of arms wrap around them to join in the embrace, and they both knew it was their brother. 

“...Does someone want to tell me why I was greeted by a little girl in the living room?” Quigley asked. “I mean... you saw her too, right?”

Isadora laughed slightly and Duncan sighed before they explained the situation.


End file.
